


Business (as usual?)

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family Feels, M/M, Secrets, dealing with business, don't worry they are still idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: What happens when Aaron and Robert are forced to stay inside due to the pandemic?How would this affect their businesses?What will happen when they realize that maybe earning money is way more difficult in these times than they thought it would be?Can they solve their problems, and more so, can they do it by maintaining their lifestyle before covid19 happened? Even if it means lying to the other.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 63
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea was given to me by twitter and I quite liked it so I thought why not... this is the 1st chapter of something new.  
> enjoy <3

“That’s another one.” – sighed Robert as he hung up the phone. Aaron was walking down the stairs when he heard his husband muttering under his breath.

“What’s happened?” – he asked on his way to the kitchen.

“Nothing.” – sighed again Robert as he stood up. – “Any chance for a brew?” – he asked when he realized Aaron started making one.

“Yeah, I didn’t even wanna ask, you look like you’re in need of one.” – he smiled.

“Yeah, you might be right about that.” – smiled back Robert. – “Seb’s asleep?”

“Yeah he was a bit tired, but I still had to read 2 stories. And no chance I’m gonna repeat it at night.”

“But he needs to sleep after tea.” – argued Robert.

“I know, but maybe we could wake him up a bit sooner than we used to. I don’t want his routine to turn upside down just because we can’t get out of the house as much.” – he reasoned.

“Yeah, that’s a good point actually.” – accepted Robert as he sat to the table.

“There you go.” – said Aaron handing him the mug – “And now, can you tell me what that call was about earlier?”

“We lost another client…what else.” – scoffed Robert before he took a sip from his drink. – “This is so good, exactly what I needed.” – he smiled softly at his husband.

“How bad is it?” – asked Aaron obviously still thinking about the business.

“Well, it’s not ideal, and knowing Nicola, she’s gonna be breathing down my neck in no time. Thank god she can’t come over.” – he smirked but only for a few seconds before his face went back to the serious look he previously had on – “We manage. For now. But if it goes on like this…”

“You mean… we could be in big trouble?”

“Winning the lottery would certainly help.” – joked Robert.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” – asked Aaron shocked.

“No, not yet anyway. But don’t worry about it, it’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna overcome it. I’m sure.” – he said trying to sound confident.

“Okay.” – said Aaron not quite believing him, but he didn’t want to risk getting into an argument over this.

“Sorry I didn’t ask…” - started Robert all of a sudden – “How’s the scrapyard doing? Ever since this social distancing started I only focused on the haulage company.”

“It’s alright.” – said Aaron reassuring him. He knew Robert was under a lot of pressure, he didn’t want him worrying over anything. – “It’s not the best, but we still have clients, and I have a guy dropping off some scrap on Wednesday. So you have to deal with the little monster all by yourself.” – he smiled.

“It’s alright, as long as you help me waking him up.” – winked Robert – “You know he prefers you in the mornings.”

“Sorry.” – hissed Aaron – “You gotta make it work without me. I said the guy we meet at 7 am sharp.”

“What? That’s practically dawn!”

“He’s gonna bring a lot of stuff Robert, I want him to be a returning client, and I thought I give him the chance to decide when to meet.”

“Alright.” – sighed Robert – “That’s nice of you.” – he frowned.

“Come on, don’t be like that. You can handle Seb.”

“I know, I just won’t wake up next to you.” – he pouted.

“Course you will. Don’t think I let you sleep from the goodness of my heart.” – laughed Aaron. – “Then you can go back to sleep if you want, but I won’t be on my tiptoes.”

“Cheers.” – chuckled Robert.

“You can’t be mad over that.”

“I’m not.”

“Really? I know you… Mr. Dingle…”

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.” – smiled Robert interrupting Aaron’s thoughts.

“Yeah well, I felt like it.” – he answered shrugging his shoulder as he stood up from the chair and got closer to Robert. – “Maybe… maybe… after Seb goes to sleep tonight… I can show you how much I appreciate that you’re gonna help me on Wednesday morning, dealing with him.”

“Really? How much you appreciate this help exactly?” – asked Robert already grinning.

“A lot.” – whispered Aaron before he pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. The moment ended soon when they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Liv must have come down to have a drink. Aaron took a step back from Robert but not before he told him in a hushed tone – “Until tonight…”

“Until tonight.” – repeated Robert, feeling excited already. Maybe business was struggling but little moments like these? Yeah, they definitely made his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to delay an important conversation and does his best to distract his husband.

Robert sighed as he looked at his phone before he walked to the kitchen to attend to Seb’s needs and demands.

It wasn’t exactly ideal, trying to explain a two and a half year old that Daddy Aaron had to pop out for a bit, so he can’t be the one bringing the hot chocolate in bed this morning. Robert wanted to make things easy, but apparently he was doing it wrong. His majesty sent him back because he poured the drink in the _wrong cup_. Daddy Aaron would know of course. He sighed as he found Seb’s favorite sippy cup.

“Such a drama queen.”– he muttered under his breath. He must have been really focused because he didn’t hear the door being shut, or the footsteps coming his way.

“If it’s about Seb…” – started Aaron making Robert jump – “…you can’t be surprised. He’s exactly like you. Fussy, and picky.” – he smiled but it wasn’t a genuine one.

“How… what are you doing here?” – asked Robert checking his watch – “It’s.. 7:15. What’s happened?” – he asked totally confused. The guy Aaron had a meeting with, was supposed to drop off some scrap. They were supposed to meet at 7 am. But Aaron was already home.

“He canceled.” – sighed Aaron with a broken smile as he went over to help Robert – “Here, let me.” – he said to him as he took the cup out of his hand.

“But… what?” – asked Robert still not understanding.

“I was waiting…then he called to let me know that his boss won’t let him take the stuff away. Apparently they had some change in their safety rules or summat like that, and now he can’t bring the scrap here until…”

“Until this pandemic is over?” – asked Robert finishing Aaron’s sentence. His husband just nodded at him sadly. – “So what? They’re gonna let it pile up on their yard?”

“Looks like it.” – shrugged Aaron. – “You know what? Can we talk about something else? I could do with the distraction.”

“Okay.” – said Robert quickly, seeing how tense Aaron was. – “How about you bring this up to him. I can guarantee you won’t be able to leave his room for a while.” – he smiled as he kissed his cheek quickly.

“Was he really that moody?”

“You know how it is when he wakes up.” – said Robert.

“Okay, we need to start involving you in his morning routine more.” – decided Aaron. It looked like talking about Seb distracted him enough from the work-related problems. Robert knew they couldn’t avoid the topic, but he thought, for now, he could let it slide. Especially with Nicola and her harassment still on his mind.

“I’m in, but now, you should go upstairs, give him this.” – he said glancing at the cup – “And I make you coffee in the meantime….”

“Can you make toasts as well?” – asked Aaron.

“Sure, I’m on it.” – winked Robert. He knew Aaron needed distraction right now, and at least Seb will cheer him up. They will have time to talk about everything after they sorted their son out. He was their number one priority after all. 

* * *

“Not now Nicola.” – hushed Robert trying not to get Aaron’s attention. – “No, I’ll call you back, I have to go, bye.” – he said hanging up the phone quickly. He was just in time because a few seconds later Aaron walked down the stairs with Seb in his arms.

“And now we’re all good.” – said Aaron smiling at his son. – “What is Daddy Robert up to?” – he asked looking at Robert. Seb just grinned at his dad, he loved being the center of attention after all.

“Hey, you.” – said Robert carefully putting his phone back in his pocket. Thankfully Aaron was way too enamored by Seb to notice any of that. – “Did Daddy Aaron change you?” – he asked tapping his nose. Seb nodded smiling as he reached out his hands, so Aaron passed him over to Robert. – “Alright, what should we do today?” – he asked his son.

“HIDE AND SEEK.” – shouted Seb. That was his favorite game lately. He wasn’t very good at it, but obviously nor Robert neither Aaron told him that. They loved to see how happy it made him, so they let him enjoy the game. As long as he wanted.

“Okay, you hide and then we’ll come to find you.” – said Aaron while Robert put Seb down.

“You hide?” – asked Seb pointing at Robert.

“How about we start with you, but then I hide and you can come find me?” – asked back Robert winking at him. Seb just started grinning obviously liking the idea. Aaron just stood there watching them shaking his head slightly. He knew they would end up searching the house for Robert because he couldn’t even let his son win, and it would all end in tears, but somehow Robert always managed to make it up to Seb, and as long as he can keep doing that, Aaron didn’t care. 

“Eyes closed.” – said Seb hiding his face with his hands.

“Oh yes.” – said Robert quickly coping his son. Seb chuckled at that and when Aaron told him to go, he just let out a high pitched squeak before he started running around figuring out where to hide. – “One….” – started Robert slowly… very very slowly – “Twooo”– he continued.

“He’s gone up.” – whispered Aaron. – “So… who was that on the phone.” – he asked. Robert opened his eyes immediately. He hoped they could avoid this topic.

“What?” – he asked trying to delay the conversation– “FOUR…” - he shouted so Seb could hear.

“You skipped three… not that he’d notice… so who was it?” – said Aaron casually. Robert was desperate to change the subject, of course, he failed in such a simple task as counting.

“Erm… what? Ahh where was I?” – he muttered hoping Aaron would drop the topic. – “Don’t distract me.” – he said attempting a half-smile. Okay, it was more of a smirk really…. but it didn’t work.

“I’m not stupid Robert, let’s skip these games.” – he said firmly.

“FIVE.” – shouted again Robert. – “Oh it was just Nicola, you know how annoying she can be. SIX!!” – it was half true, and Robert knew the best way to lie, you have to tell some truth as well. Not that it was a massive lie… just a little white one. He just didn’t want to alarm Aaron. Not until he had to.

“Really? That’s all?” – asked Aaron being skeptical.

“Yeah.” – nodded Robert trying to be convincing – “SEVEN!”

“What did you tell her then?” – asked Aaron still not giving up.

“To do one?” – answered Robert. It made Aaron snort, so it was definitely worth it – “EIGHT!”

“You do realize our son doesn’t know the numbers, right?” – he smiled. That’s how Robert knew he was off the hook…for now.

“NINE! Course he does. He likes to point them out in that book.”

“Oh yeah, but it’s different when you’re just shouting them, innit?”

“We’ll see.” – shrugged Robert – “TEN! ALRIGHT SEB WE’RE COMING.” – he shouted towards the stairs.

“We’re gonna give him a bit of time before we burst the door on him, right?”

“Yeah.” – laughed Robert. – “The bathroom again?” -he asked Aaron guessing.

“Definitely. His favorite hiding place is the basket.”

“Okay, how about…. this.” – said Robert before he pulled Aaron to his body, kissing him firmly. It was part of a distraction plan so he’d forget his questions about Nicola and part of fun. Because kissing Aaron was always a good idea.

“Robert, what are you doing? Seb’s waiting for us to find him.” – he laughed trying to push him away.

“I know, and I’d say we have… erm… at least 5 minutes before it gets suspicious.” – he said raising his eyebrows.

“Fine, I give you 4 minutes.”

“Five.” – argues Robert as he kissed Aaron’s neck softly. – “Then we can search every room…”

“And we can be all desperate and act like we can’t find him. Yeah, I know the plot.” – he chuckled. Seb loved it when his dads gave up the game and begged him to come out of his hiding place. He counted it as victory. Just like Robert counted his distraction plan a victory. He’d do anything to delay this conversation with Aaron. He guessed what Nicola wanted to tell him. He checked the e-mails of course he did. He knew exactly what was going on… what was at stake, he just didn’t want to let anything disturb this day with his family.

* * *

“Dammit, Robert.” – hissed Nicola after her call went straight to voicemail. – “I’m not giving up, you need to know about this.” – she muttered under her breath before she sent him a few photos. She knew it would do the trick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The business is failing and Robert needs to find a solution. There is one... but is it worth taking it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite proud of the articles because I've never done something like that, so I hope you're gonna like them.

“What are you doing?” – asked Robert when he saw his husband laying on the sofa flicking through the channels.

“There’s footie, it’s about to start, I thought we could watch it.” – he smiled. Robert already felt guilty, because of the lie he was about to spin.

“Oh.. I’d love to… but… Seb’s a bit wound up lately. I thought it would be nice to have a quick stroll with him.”

“Okay, I go and change.” – said Aaron already started to move.

“No, it’s okay, I just have a round or two with him, then we head straight back, you can stay here watch the game.”

“No, I come with ya.”

“To be honest Aaron, can I have this opportunity to be alone with him? It’s not… It’s not that I don’t want you there it’s just…”

“I get it.” – interrupted Aaron with a soft smile. – “I usually get him up in the morning and I have some time alone with him, you should have too.” – he nodded. – “But don’t be long I don’t like the idea of you two wandering around when this shit is going on.” – he added.

“I promise.” – vowed Robert. – “I really think it’s gonna do good. He needs a change of scenery.”

“Alright, but keep your phone on… just in case.” – he shrugged.

“I love how careful you’ve become.” – laughed Robert on his way upstairs to get Seb ready.

“I was always careful, you just never noticed.” – answered Aaron with his eyes on the screen already. Robert didn’t answer just smiled to himself. He hated lying to the most important person in his life, but he needed to sort this out, he needed to know what Nicola had to say. Those images about the figures…. they were … disturbing to say the least. Robert knew what was at stake.

“Finally.” – sighed Nicola as she saw Robert approaching her…. with Seb. – “I was about to call ya. I’ve been waiting here for ages.” – she whined.

“You can drop the act. Quick, tell me what this is about.” -snapped Robert pushing Seb's pram in front of him.

“Using your own kid to get out of the house..” - scoffed Nicola – “Nice.”

“Come on Nicola, I don't have long.”

“Does Aaron know that you...”

“Course not.”

“He won't like it.”

“He doesn't have to know.”

“You mean you actually didn’t tell him about this?” – she asked again.

“Are you deaf?” – hissed Robert.

“Alright, you don’t need to be rude.”

“Dadda!” – squeaked Seb. It made Robert alert. He quickly knelt in front of him ignoring Nicola completely.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re going in a minute. Remember what we were talking about. We had a….”

“BIG WALK.” – shouted Seb excited.

“Jesus, teaching him early do ya.” – laughed Nicola.

“Ignore her Seb. I always do.” – said Robert sarcastically.

“Funny.” – she grimaced – “Let me remind you who was keen on this meeting.” – she said rolling her eyes.

“You.” – told her Robert – “You kept calling me.”

“Why keep it a secret? Aaron should know.” – she said again.

“Cheers for the advice but I think I know what’s best for my family. I know Aaron. I don’t… I don’t wanna upset him.” – he said and it got Nicola to change her expression quite quickly. She knew how much Robert loved his husband but it was always surprising to actually get proof.

“Okay, do as you please.” – she sighed while she got a bunch of papers from her bag ready to hand it to Robert.

“And what am I supposed to do with these? Hide them behind my back?”

“Hide them in the pram. It’s not rocket science.”

“It’s not that simple.” – he gritted.

“Look, you wanted to know what’s up. That’s up. It’s all there.” – she said pointing to the documents – “Look at the figures.”

“I already have.”

“Oh, so you do care about the business.”– she said in a mocking tone. – “It’s good to know.”

“Of course I do!”

“So?”

“So? What do you want me to do about it?”

“Erm...maybe think of something so we won't lose more clients? You're Robert Sugden, I thought you were smart.”

“Cheers Nicola.”

“Look, this pandemic… it might affect… well, what am I saying it already affected this year’s profit… and not in a good way. We’re losing clients, businesses all around the country started to go downhills… let me tell you, it’s really not a good time for the industry.”

“We need to find a new project. Someone big. With loads of money.”

“Great.” – said Nicola with a fake smile on her face. – “Any ideas?”

“I had other issues, Nicola, I didn’t have the time to sort it just yet.”– snapped Robert.

“If you don’t want Aaron to know, you have to figure something out. He’s gonna notice if you’ll start collecting coupons.”

“Very helpful.”

“I’m just trying to give you advice.”

“I’d rather if you wouldn’t.”

“Dadda go home!” – pouted Seb, and Robert realized they’ve been standing in the same spot for minutes now.

“Alright Seb, we're going.” – he told him quickly before he looked at Nicola again. – “I’ll try to come up with something. Aaron’s gonna have to check on the scrapyard sooner or later, when he’s out, I can put together some ideas.”

“Do that, and for god sake answer your phone when I call you.”

“Yeah, I’ll see about that.” – he said leaving her there.

* * *

A few days passed and Robert still had nothing. They managed to convince some clients to stick with them for the time being, but they were in desperate need of a new business partner. Someone with money. Someone big. Thinking about a solution definitely took its toll on Robert. He tried to hide it from Aaron, but his husband wasn’t thick. He knew something wasn’t right. He asked him, time and time again. But Robert kept telling him it’s nothing. It’s not that lying became easier, but he definitely got used to it.

On Saturday afternoon, Aaron finally did go to the scrapyard. He told Robert he’s gonna be quick. Robert was pretty calm about it, he didn’t wanna let on how on edge he was. The truth was… every night after Aaron fell asleep he went online to search for a solution, to save the business. And he found things… well… people… well, one man in particular. But if it was down to him he’ll never do business with someone so… repulsive.

Aaron only left a couple of minutes ago when his phone went off. It was Nicola.

“What?” – asked Robert already tired.

“Come on, cheer up, I found the perfect solution to our little problem.” – she said cheerfully.

“You’re being way too optimistic. What is it?” – he asked resting his elbow on the table to support his head.

“Okay, just listen… I did some research… and there’s this businessman in Cardiff…”

“No.” – said Robert interrupting Nicola. Up until that point he was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at his tablet, but hearing Nicola telling him about a Cardiff based business man…. Robert already knew what she was talking about. He started pacing the room, the nerves creeping up on him.

“Wait… you didn’t even let me…”

“I said no.” – he repeated firmly.

“But he…”

“I know who you’re talking about. You’ve read the guy’s profile, right? You know what kind of a man he is.” – said Robert.

“I don’t give a shit Robert, he has the money we need.”

“You don’t give a shit because you’re straight.” – he said making Nicola shut up – “I don’t work with homophobes.”

“You’re just gonna have to put your pride asid….”

“IT’S NOT ABOUT PRIDE NICOLA!” – he said maybe a bit louder than he should’ve. He remembered Seb sleeping upstairs and he didn’t need a crying toddler on top of everything right now.

“Look. I admit I’m desperate… and I know for a fact that you care about this business. Am I right?” – asked Nicola. When Robert didn’t answer she continued. – “I’ve already spoken to his assistant.”

“You did what?”

“Yes, and we’re gonna have a meeting next week. Well… when I say we… I mean you.”

“YOU WHAT? No… I won’t do it. I wanna help the business Nicola I truly do… but… you can go and deal with him on your own. I get the papers ready whatever.. but I won’t be there.”

“You don’t have a choice.” – said Nicola. – “As you pointed out earlier I did check his profile. He’s never done a deal with a woman. He’s that kind of scum… but we do need his money, Robert.”

“There will be others…” - argued Robert.

“Yeah maybe… but we need this profit now. I’m sure you calculated with the numbers we currently have, right? What did those results tell you? That we can afford to just wait until something morally better comes along?” – asked Nicola sarcastically.

“It can’t be that bad… I can’t… I can’t go there and let him talk shit about… about….”

“I know.” – said Nicola with an understanding tone. – “And believe me if I could I would help.”

“What about Jimmy?” – asked Robert suddenly.

“Jimmy? My Jimmy?” – asked back Nicola snorting with laughter – “You really wanna put that kind of pressure on him? You know it just as much as I do that he’s not good when it comes to business. God knows I love him but he sucks.” – she said and Robert knew she was right.

“Fuck.” -he cursed as he hit the table with his fist.

“Talk to Aaron.” – said Nicola quietly.

“No.” – whispered Robert.

“Robert… you can’t have this much weight on your shoulders.”

“I talk to you.” – he shrugged.

“It’s not the same though. Aaron should know.”

“That I’m about to make a deal with a homophobe because our business is failing and we need the money? No, he doesn’t need to know that.”

“So you’re gonna do it?” – asked Nicola deciding to ignore the rest of Robert’s sentence.

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” – he sighed.

“That’s true.”

“Sorry I gotta go, Seb needs to wake up from his nap.”

“Alright, I’ll send you all the stuff I found on him. Read it. We’ll speak later.”

“Alright, bye.” – he said hanging up.

Robert was torn. He knew exactly who this man was. He’s read about his business, and to be fair he did something good because his company was very … VERY successful, but the man himself? Scum. The worst kind. He sighed as he clicked on the article Nicola sent him. Based on the first interview, he was a respectable man, with an acknowledged career. Robert scoffed as he read through the lines.

Nicola sent him the rest because she knew Robert would find out either way. And yeah… the rest… it wasn’t very flattering.

Robert sighed again before he clicked through all 7 articles. He’s read at least 4 last night when he stumbled upon the man himself. Sure his company would definitely save them, but how on earth could he pretend that he’s okay with everything that man has said? He cannot do it. But he cannot let the business fail either.

He looked towards the stairs and thought about his son. He thought about all the stuff he’s gonna need because kids his age always needed something. He thought about Liv, and how she’s gonna need support for her studies. He thought about Aaron… god, he never stopped thinking about him.

He had to do it. He had to make a deal with the devil. He shuddered at the mere thought. He was already disgusted by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the meeting was getting closer and Robert only got more frustrated. He was sticking to his original idea, by not letting Aaron know about any of this, but even he could see that it wasn’t working. The weight of this… secret, it brought out the worst of him. He got impatient almost immediately when something didn’t happen the way he wanted it, and let’s face it, with a small child, it happened a lot. It’s not that he shouted at Seb… but the tension was palpable. Things with Aaron weren’t better either. They argued… a lot. Not about the big stuff, just the tiniest little problems and somehow that was worse… stuff that everyday life threw at them day by day. It wasn’t an issue before, but now… with Robert keeping that secret… it was harder.

All Aaron knew that something wasn’t right, that something must have happened, but no matter how many times he asked, he got nothing. Well if he was lucky, if not, Robert just raised his voice, telling him to just leave it, before he stormed off. That was how they lived nowadays. It was getting harder to endure it as the days went by, and Aaron felt like he just had to try one more time. Because living with this version of Robert wasn’t working. He had the idea in his head, and if he knew Robert as much as he thought he did, this tactic would bring at least the breakthrough they need to sort this… whatever “this” was.

On Sunday morning after the 3rd time Robert lost his temper despite only being 9 am, he got his plan in action.

“Dammit.” – hissed Robert after Seb dropped his sippy cup, getting orange juice all over the kitchen floor. – “Now look at this mess.” – he said but Seb just kept giggling – “Is this funny to you? You really need to stop doing that!” – he said to him. Seb didn’t pay much attention to him at first, but then Robert bent down to clean up everything, and that’s when Seb decided to drop his plate as well, right next to Robert’s feet. He jumped at the sudden noise, losing his temper completely – “SEB!” – he shouted – “Are you happy now?” – he asked the toddler. Seb just looked at him for a couple of seconds but even he could sense his dad’s bad mood. Obviously he didn’t need much time to start crying. – “No, don’t…” – started Robert already feeling guilty, but Aaron saw enough, he just lifted Seb from his chair, told him that it’s okay, kissed his head, and told Robert he’s taking him upstairs.

Robert stayed there, picking up everything from the floor, with deep sights, because even he could see that he went a bit far. He shouldn’t have shouted at him. He really needed to change. He was thinking about how Aaron didn’t say a word when he saw his husband again. Coming down the stairs. With Seb and a suitcase in his hand.

“Aaron?” – asked Robert with his heart pounding faster already.

“We’re gonna go over to me mum’s.” – he said calmly. – “Just… for a few days.”

“What? No…”

“And you stay here and calm down, and sort yourself out.” – he told him simply.

“No, Aaron… please.”

“No, Robert, something’s not right, and you obviously don’t trust me enough to tell me, and to tell you the truth I don’t like the person you’ve become in the last few days.”

“Aaron, please just…”

“You’re always angry, you’re shouting at him…” - he said looking at the little boy – “You scared him.”

“I’m sorry.” – he said and Aaron could see he was telling the truth… but this wasn’t enough. Not anymore.

“We’re going.” – he said turning around. Robert only needed a second to stand before him, blocking his way. – “Come on Robert, let me go.”

“No, you can’t.”

“It’s just me mum’s.”

“But…you said you don’t wanna leave the house unless it’s necessary.”

“It is necessary.” – said Aaron with a straight face. Robert knew he wasn’t joking. –“If you don’t let me go, you’ll have to go.”

“What? You cannot be serious.”

“I’m not staying with you in the house, and I definitely won’t leave him here.” – he said gesturing at the boy in his arms - “It’s your choice.”- he said with an ice-cold stare. He kind of felt like he’s overdone it, but he needed to trigger Robert. He needed to make him do something. This was the only way.

“No, I don’t want to. Please.” – he said begging. Aaron decided to place Seb on the sofa, turning the tv on, finding a colorful cartoon that would keep him entertained, while he dealt with Robert.

“Robert, something’s clearly changed. You don’t even sleep in our bed anymore, you thought I haven’t noticed? You’re pacing around the house at night, and I’m tired of trying to ask you about it because you never tell me anything.”

“No, it’s not what it…”

“I thought we were a team, Robert.”

“We are, of course, we are.” – he said as he reached out to touch Aaron’s face. He let him.

“You know, this is the first time you touched me in days.” – he said suddenly. Robert wanted to say something, he even opened his mouth to do so, but Aaron kept going – “And no, it’s not about sex. It’s just… about being close. What happened?” – he asked after a little pause.

“I…”

“If you can’t tell me… if you think we can’t talk about it like adults, then you really should go.”

“But… where would I go?”

“I don’t know Robert. The scrapyard? Because it’s clear to me that whatever is your problem you don’t want me to know about it.” – he said picking up the bag again. He was about to reach out for Seb when Robert stopped him again.

“You’re right.” – said Robert. He could see Aaron slowing down his steps before he turned back looking right at him. – “I wanted you to stay as far from it as possible.”

“Why? What happened? I know you wanna tell me.” – he said carefully.

“I do. I do wanna tell you, but if I do it, you might wanna kick me out. For real.” – he said not looking into his eyes.

“Did you…” - Aaron only started the question but Robert knew what his thought was.

“No.” – he said interrupting him. – “It’s… it’s work-related.” – he sighed.

“And it’s serious.” – said Aaron already knowing the answer. Robert’s nod only confirmed it.

“Okay.” – he said slowly.

“You’re not leaving, right?” – asked Robert panicking.

“If you tell me everything then.. .no.”

“Okay. I will.” – he promised.

“Good. You can start.” – he said placing the bag next to Seb, who just glanced at his dad for a moment before he turned back to watch tv. _Thank god he can be easily occupied_ thought Aaron patting Seb’s head before he led Robert to the kitchen.

* * *

“And that’s why you haven’t said a word?” – asked Aaron but only to let Robert confirm it. – “And there’s no other way?”

“Not really. I mean I’m sure there are other… opportunities, it’s just we don’t have the time. We need a new client with money.”

“You never said things were that bad.” – he said quietly as he reached across the kitchen table to touch Robert’s arm.

“I just… I didn’t want this. You, worrying over this.”

“Robert, you’re me husband. I wanna know about everything so we could figure it out together.”

“I know. It’s just…I know it’s a lot. You staying home, not being able to visit your mum, taking care of Seb 24/7…. cleaning the house…”

“Robert.” – chuckled Aaron – “Being away from my mum is not an issue, you know how she can be.” – he laughed and it got a smile out of Robert as well. – “About Seb… you know how much I love him, taking care of him is not a job to me. It’s just what a dad does. And it’s hardly only me that cleans this place. You worry about things you shouldn’t.”

“I just… these are tough times and we still need the money for food and clothes for Seb and… our clients walking away doesn’t help.”

“Have you talked to Nicola, I’m sure she has something on her mind.”

“Yeah.” – glared Robert. – “Unfortunately she and I thought about the same thing, and I really really don’t wanna do it.”

“But you have to?” – asked Aaron because from the tone Robert used he figured that much out.

“Yeah.” – he sighed.

“So… what’s gonna happen?”

“There’s this… man. Jeffrey Hopkins.”

“Hang on… that sounds familiar.” – said Aaron thinking.

“Thought it might." – murmured Robert.

“Wait, ain’t he the one who won that award last year? He’s a big name, right?”

“Yeah… anything else you might know him for?” – asked Robert daring Aaron to think.

“Hopkins… god… it’s not that scum right? Tell me it’s not.” – he said after a couple of minutes.

“Yup. The same.”

“Okay.” – said Aaron still calm. – "So we need his money, there’s no other way.” – he said and Robert almost started crying when he heard him say ‘we’ instead of just talking about Robert. – “If he’s such a homophobe.. then tell me, how on earth will you make him sign a contract with you?” – he asked. It was a good question. Robert didn’t even think about it.

“He might not know.” – shrugged Robert but even he didn’t believe it.

“Yeah right. A man like that? Believe me, he’s gonna do a background check on you before that meeting. He’s gonna know your family history, how much money you make, your marital status, and he will definitely ask around in the industry.”

“Cheers…not that I wasn’t nervous before.” – he scoffed.

“I’m just saying so you know who it is that you’re dealing with.”

“Okay… we still have time. The meeting’s on Tuesday. Wait.” – said Robert suddenly. – “You’re not mad?”

“Why because you have to make a deal with a homophobe prick to save the business? Of course, I’m not mad who do you think I am Robert? I’m only mad because you didn’t tell me sooner you idiot!” – he said with a little smile.

“So…. we’re good?” – he asked.

“Well, I think I can figure out a way or two about how can you make it up to me.” – he smirked. – “I’m not so sure about Seb though…”

“I was horrible, wasn’t I?” – he sighed looking towards the sofa where Seb still watched the cartoon.

“I’m sure he’s fine, he’s a kid, he’s tough… it’s just… please try to …”

“Not be a jerk around him? Yeah, I know.”

“I think you might have to play donkey for a whole week.” – smiled Aaron. Seb loved when Robert got on all four so he could sit on his back and make him go around the house like a…. donkey. Robert’s knees and back definitely didn’t thank him for that, but if that’s what it’s needed for Seb to forgive him, he would gladly do it.

“Okay, I thought about it anyway.” – he smiled back at Aaron before he stood up to check on Seb. The bag was still next to him. Robert picked it up to take it back upstairs but something was weird. it was too light. – “Erm… Aaron?” – he asked.

“Yeah, what?”

“What’s… what’s in this?” – he asked holding it up to him.

“Take a look.” – he said laughing. Robert opened it and… there was a shirt in it a couple of Seb’s toys and… that’s it.

“And you wanted to go to your mum’s with… this?” – he asked confused.

“Oh no, I just wanted to get you to talk, I didn’t want to leave… there’s a pandemic out there, you didn’t really think I would leave this house because of that right?” – he smirked.

“But you would’ve kicked me out?”

“I knew you would tell me the story sooner than that.”

“You…” - started Robert shaking his head.

“It worked.” – shrugged Aaron. – “Alright, call Nicola, tell her to think about a plan so that bastard will not only hear you out but sign a contract as well.”

“So…you’re the boss now?” – asked Robert.

“Yes, I am. And I will be for a long…. long time.” – he told Robert. Robert didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron knows the truth, but can he help Robert?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron asks for help

Even if Aaron said he understood Robert, he went out not long after they talked about everything, claiming he had stuff to do at the scrapyard. On a Sunday afternoon. It was fishy especially given the circumstances, but Robert knew he was gonna come back. And he didn’t take Seb either. If he had…. that would’ve been suspicious. So he just acknowledged it, didn’t ask questions, he felt like he had no right to…. besides, he had bigger problems to solve. He had to get that bastard to sign a contract with the company on Tuesday… and he had no idea how to do it. His day went by fast, even with the almost 2-hour long call with Nicola. He had no idea that Aaron started working on his own plan…

* * *

“You want me to do what?” – asked Ryan not really understanding at first. Aaron summoned him and Matty at the scrapyard and now they were both looking at him like he lost it for good.

“I want you to hack that system. It’s not that hard… You said you did it countless times.”

“Well… not countless times.” – started Ryan – “But anyway it’s a crime!”

“I thought you were a Dingle mate.” – scoffed Aaron. Matty only chuckled at that. – “And you.” – he said turning to him.

“What have I done? I don’t know a thing about hacking anything.” – he said with his hands held high already.

“Yeah I figured but… you could do me a favor and get a list of LGBTQ companies or anything that guy ever went up against.”

“Look, just because I’m…”

“It’s nothing to do with… “ - said Aaron before he stopped and sighed – “I just need help and I trust you. Both of you. I definitely won’t be telling this to me mum.” – he said before he looked at Ryan – “And let’s face it Charity might get us locked up if she knew.”

“What’s he done anyway?” – asked Matty – “This… erm… who is it again?”

“Jeffrey Hopkins.” – repeated Aaron.

“And? Should we know him?”– asked Ryan.

“No… he’s a … scum.” – he said hissing.

“What?” – asked Matty, Aaron was pretty much whispering no wonder they didn’t hear a word.

“He’s scum. A homophobic prick. The CEO of Viewpoint Trucking.”

“Oh wait, I’ve heard of him. He’s the one who said those horrible stuff about that LGBTQ company, right? It was in the paper, got a bit of a hype with it.” – asked Matty. Aaron only nodded. – “How do you know him?”

“I don’t know him. But… and this stays between us alright?” – he asked they nodded quickly. – “We need him to sign a contract with us.”

“But…”

“Yeah, we don’t really have much choice. We’re running out of time, and he’s… he’s got contacts and .. well… money.”

“Why won’t you guys work with LGBTQ friendly companies?”– asked Matty.

“Because there are barely a few of them, and the ones on the scene are pretty new. They don’t have the kind of profit we’re after. Not right now. Look, it’s all about timing. This…. this pandemic…it didn’t do good for the business.”

“For the haulage business?” – asked Ryan.

“Yeah. And Robert started losing it. I wanna help him. But right now, getting that fucking prick to sign a contract is the only way we can save the business.”

“But… if he finds out that Robert…”

“Yeah, exactly.” – said Aaron nodding at Matty. – “That’s why you’re here.” – he said pointing at them. – “We need a backup plan.”

“You mean you wanna blackmail him into signing the deal?” – asked Ryan.

“Well…yeah.”

“That’s insane.” – laughed Matty.

“I’m desperate, but if you guys have other ideas… go ahead.” – huffed Aaron waiting for their answers. There wasn’t any.

“What do you want me to do exactly?” – asked Matty – “Because Ryan’s role is … more obvious.”

“I want you to find proof that he’s exactly that disgusting asshole we think he is. Anything that would threaten his position in the business world. Photos, videos, people willing to go to the press about stuff. Anything.”

“And I just hack his system and what?” – interrupted Ryan.

“I’m sure he has a few things in that company he wants nobody to know about. We might find something on those files.”

“You mean I find…“ - said Ryan with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah.”

“And… how long we got?” – asked Matty.

“Robert’s having a meeting with him on Tuesday at 10 am. So Monday night would be good.”

“Tomorrow night? Are you kidding me?” – asked Matty.

“Oi, you just have to ask around and look at the internet… I have to literally break into their system.” – said Ryan.

“Guys, I don’t care how you do it… but, I just need this to go well for Robert and I don’t really have other ideas.”

“Okay, we do everything we can.”– said Matty. Then Aaron looked at Ryan, seeing him nodding as well.

“Thank you.”

“I’m gonna go then, I need to know what I’m dealing with.” – said Ryan.

“And I go and… see what I can find. I’ll let you know if something comes up.”

“Okay… and call me. Only me. I don’t wanna stress Robert.”

“Okay.” – they said at the same time.

“And… not a word to anyone.”

* * *

When Aaron got home the first thing he noticed was the silence. It was quiet. Like nobody was home. He was about to shout for Robert when he took a couple of steps in the direction of the stairs. Then he saw it. His husband, sleeping on the couch, with Seb, safely tucked under his arms. He had to smile at that. They looked too adorable. Aaron knew that being inside the house all day every day was hard for Seb as well, and he knew that sometimes he was a nightmare to deal with. It was no surprise that looking after him all day would tire Robert out.

He got closer to them and gently ran his fingers through Robert’s hair. That did the trick. He stirred awake, while he tightened his hold around Seb at the same time. It was an instinct.

“Hey, I’m home.” – whispered Aaron with a little smile.

“Hi.” – yawned Robert. – “Can you…?” – he asked looking at the sleeping boy next to him.

“Yeah, sure.” – he said reaching over to scoop him up into his arms. Seb didn’t wake up, but he put his tiny arms around Aaron’s neck. Aaron knew it was a feeling he’d never get tired of. – “I take him upstairs, be back in a sec.” – he told Robert before he disappeared on the stairs.

When he came back down Robert was rubbing his eyes, but at least he was sitting up.

“How long have you been sleeping?”

“Not long.” – he said. – “Only about an hour or so. I wake him up in 40 minutes. He was very energetic today, and I had to be on my hands and knees all afternoon.” – he said and that made Aaron laugh.

“Okay, now I understand why you look like shit.”

“Cheers.” – smiled Robert before it faded. – “I didn’t sleep very well.”

“Yeah I know.” – said Aaron with a serious tone. – “So… have I missed something? Did Nicola come up with anything?” – he asked sitting next to him.

“She’s a bit obsessed… but at least she got some information.” – started Robert. – “It’s not that helpful, but…”- he said shrugging.

“What is it?”

“His company… Viewpoint Trucking... they have some shares on the market.”

“As in… for others to buy?”

“Yeah. But that’s all we got. We don’t have the money for it anyway. It’s a dead end.” – he sighed.

“So you don’t know whose share it is… or anything?”

“No, not yet. We went through everything we could find online.” – he said before he looked at Aaron – “Where were you all afternoon?”

“At the scrapyard, like I told ya.”

“Doing what?”

“It’s a scrapyard Robert… use your imagination.” – said Aaron a bit irritated as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

“Sorry… I know I didn’t tell you this…. this. But…”

“No, it’s… it’s not that, we talked about it.” – said Aaron interrupting him. – “I just wanna help, and I feel useless.”

“Aaron, you’re not useless. You and Seb are pretty much the only reason I’m still sane.” – he said with a little laugh. – “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” – he said as he came over to him, stroking his cheek.

“Robert…” - whispered Aaron, but his husband knew what he wanted to say. He just closed the gap between them and kissed his lips. The sensation was almost too much. They haven’t been in an intimate situation like this for more than a week now and it showed. Their bodies were starving for more, and even if they both knew they should work on a solution for the business problem, they couldn’t stop themselves. It felt too good. Aaron yearned for Robert’s touch, and he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on his husband as well. It was obvious after he heard Robert’s breath hitched when his hand brushed against his jeans. Robert was already hard, and Aaron could only chuckle at that because the feeling was mutual.

“Couch?” – asked Robert between kisses.

“No, kitchen table.” – panted Aaron unable to wait a second longer. He needed to feel Robert’s skin on his. He just needed…more.

“God I love you.” – whispered Robert while he started undressing Aaron. He only managed to shove his husband’s jeans down when they heard a tiny voice from upstairs.

“DADDA.” – shouted Seb. Both men froze at the spot.

“Maybe if we stay quiet he stops.” – said Aaron hoping. He kept his fingers firmly in Robert’s hair, pulling it lightly, making him moan.

“DADDAAAAA.” – shouted Seb again. They heard his voice, they knew he was seconds away from crying. They knew their son that much.

“Fuck.” – panted Robert as he rested his forehead on Aaron’s shoulder. – “I go.” – he sighed.

“No, I go.”

“No, erm… at least I have pants on.” – he smiled as he pecked Aaron’s lips one more time.

“Robert.”– called out Aaron before his husband walked up the stairs. For a whole second or two, they were just looking at each other before Seb’s voice interrupted the moment again.

“DADDA!!!” – cried Seb again.

“I’m coming Seb!” – shouted back Robert – “Yeah?” – he turned back to Aaron.

“We’re gonna finish this later tonight.” – he said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and Robert loved how adamant he was. God knows he wanted nothing more.

* * *

Matty was busy looking for something…. anything that could help. He basically checked all of Jeffrey’s connections…. minus family. FAMILY! That’s when it hit him. He didn’t even know whether he had kids or anything. It didn’t take him very long to find something. Well... someone. Someone who will definitely interest Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can they work something out?


	6. Chapter 6

“Morning.” – hummed Robert. Aaron had to smile as he pulled his husband’s arm tighter around him. He took a big breath through his nose to inhale that specific scent, and to let his mind wander a bit to yesterday night.

“Morning.” – he smiled still half asleep. He felt like they barely slept. He didn’t know the last time they had this much fun. They certainly needed to release some tension and god he missed sex. He missed Robert’s touch, he missed the way he tore him into one million pieces before carefully putting him back together, he missed it all. And last night… he got a good dose of everything, and he couldn’t even deny how good he felt. He ached, of course, he did but in all the right ways. That made everything even better.

“You’re thinking about last night, any chance?” – asked Robert, or more like whispered into his ear.

“Your back ain’t hurting? I’m pretty sure I left a nasty scratch on it.”– he chuckled.

“Nah, I’m alright.” – told him Robert nuzzling up to him even though they didn’t have much space between them.

“And your shoulder?” – asked Aaron half concerned.

“Yeah, that’s definitely gonna leave a mark.” – he laughed softly. – “Doesn’t matter.” – he said kissing Aaron’s cheek, still spooning him.

“God I missed this.” – he sighed finally turning over to face him.

“Me too.” – smiled back Robert – “I’m sorry it gets so… frustrating from time to time.” – he said with a guilty look on his face.

“No, it’s… I get it. Believe me, I worry too. It’s just… I missed… this.” – he confessed again, blushing slightly.

“I’m gonna go check on Seb alright?” – asked Robert after a while and before Aaron could protest he added – “Before he screams the house down.” – that convinced him for good. He let Robert go, with the promise that he’d make coffee on his way back.

Robert left the room and Aaron starred into space for a while. He zoned out. He couldn’t help but think of last night again. The way Robert arranged a romantic night, despite the fact that there was a very grumpy toddler present. They had their dinner, then played a bit with Seb, then Robert sorted the little boy out, forbidding Aaron to move. He just had to sit still on the couch while Robert got the little one in bed. And then he came back, and instead of sitting next to Aaron he went to the kitchen and got a bottle of wine.

“It’s that kinda night?” – asked Aaron half-joking. He didn’t even know what he meant by it, he just said it.

“Well, Seb’s asleep, and here we are… and you promised me something, you remember?” – he asked cheekily reminding Aaron of his earlier statement of them finishing what they started. They both starved for attention, not just their bodies… their souls. These last couple of weeks were tough and the promise of lustful kisses and touches sounded too good to pass.

That’s how they ended up panting on the sofa, wanting more. The fact that they managed to reach their bedroom was a miracle in itself.

Aaron finished reliving his daydream and shook his head a bit to get back to reality. He still felt Robert’s kisses leaving a nice pattern on his skin, but he needed to get back down to earth. He didn’t even check the time, so he grabbed his phone, and saw he got 2 missed calls from Matty… and 3 messages.

Aaron felt his heart beating a little louder as he pressed the call button. He waited at least 3 rings before a groggy voice answered.

“What?” – yawned Matty.

“What do ya mean what? You wanted me to call you back!” – hissed Aaron trying to keep his voice down.

“Aaron?” – he asked guessing. He didn’t check the number and Aaron was sure that a second ago he was still sleeping – “D’ya know what time it is?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know “ _call me back as soon as you can”_ meant only available after 10 am. – snapped Aaron. – “What did you find?” – he asked him.

“You know you’re not my boss right? And I’m just helping you guys because I’m a good person.”

“Matty just… do you have information or not?” – he could hear in Aaron’s voice that he was on edge, so he figured it’s better to just give him the info.

“Okay, give me a few minutes and I send you the link.”

“Can’t you just tell me? You know in the meantime?”

“Ahh fine.” – sighed Matty. – “I checked his relatives, you know to find out if he has something fishy there..”

“And?”

“He has a niece.” – said Matty in a cheerful voice. Aaron didn’t understand how this is important.

“So? Is that it?”

“No, she’s.. gorgeous and really…”

“I don’t care about fit birds mate, I have a husband.” – said Aaron annoyed.

“If you’ve waited I could’ve told ya… she also hates him. This Hopkins guy I mean.” – added Matty.

“So what? We all have family members we can’t stand.”

“I think it’s a bit more than that. Look, I’ll send you screenshots from her twitter, it’s worth the time. If she hates him this much, maybe she can help you. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Fine, but send it now not like in 2 hours.”

“Alright mate, Jesus, d’ya have any idea what time it is?”

“Yeah, and I also have a toddler with bad sleeping habits.” – he told Matty as he saw Robert standing in the doorway. – “Okay I gotta go. Talk to you later.” – he added hanging up.

“Who was it?” – asked Robert as he gave the mug to Aaron.

“I’ll tell you in a bit, but how’s Mr. Grumpy this morning?” – he asked genuinely.

“He was still asleep when I checked on him so I thought I’d bring this to you first, and then wake him up. Or… it should be you really… since it’s the morning. You know you can handle mornings better.”

“Okay, let’s just drink this first.” – he said glancing at the coffee. He took a sip despite it being too hot, just to avoid the topic he knew he couldn’t.

“So…. who was it… on the phone?” – asked Robert again and Aaron knew he had to tell him. Especially when his phone beeped, signaling he had unread messages.

“Okay, so in a nutshell, I asked Ryan and Matty to help us.”

“What?” – asked Robert with an expression on his face Aaron couldn’t read at first.

“Yeah, I was desperate okay? Still am. So… I asked Ryan to… look into Hopkins’ papers. To find… something… illegal maybe.” – he shrugged.

“Jesus Aaron… you know that’s a crime don’t you?”

“You know I’m a Dingle don’t you?” – fired back Aaron. – “Anyway I asked Matty to find something, anything that could be useful to us before your meeting tomorrow.”

“I hope you didn’t send him there to try and steal anything.”

“What do you take me for?” – asked Aaron offended by Robert’s tone, but only got a glare from his husband – “Course not. It’s Matty, he just had to search a bit online that’s all.”

“And?” – sighed Robert sitting on the edge of the bed.

“He just texted me, and that was him on the phone. He got something. I haven’t opened it yet. Do you wanna…”

“Why not.” – he said shaking his head.

“You’re mad?” – asked Aaron biting his lip while he waited for Robert to get comfortable on the bed.

“No, not really.” – told him Robert – “I just… You know Nicola and I have nothing. And it’s tomorrow and… I just think it’s gonna end really badly.” – he said taking a breath. – “You trying to help…. I love you for it.” – he said with a soft smile on his face. – “I don’t know how I’d do this without you.” – he said before he leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Aaron’s mouth. – “I just don’t want you to get into anything stupid now.” – he said finally.

“I won’t. I promise.” – nodded Aaron. Somehow Robert believed him.

“Okay, let’s see.” – he nodded to the phone in his husband’s hand.

“You see? There are other dysfunctional families out there.” – laughed Robert after he saw the posts.

“It’s not funny Robert.”

“No, it’s not but I have no idea how this could help us… in any way.” – he said as he got up from the bed. Unfortunately, Aaron had no clue either. – “I go and wake Seb up. D’ya wanna join me?”

“In a minute I just wanna ask Ryan if he has anything we could use.”

“Fine.” – sighed Robert. Aaron knew he was under stress but he had to know if they had anything in their hands or if Robert would walk in there without as much as a backup plan.

Ryan picked up much faster than Matty. – “Hey what’s up?” – he asked. His voice wasn’t sleepy at all, maybe he woke up hours ago.

“Hey, erm, I spoke to Matty he found something, but I don’t think we’re gonna go anywhere on that front, so.. tell me you have something, anything.”

“I stayed up all night… I checked their contracts. And did you know they have shares up for sale?”

“Yeah, Nicola told Robert, but that’s all she could find out. Do you know whose shares are these?”

“Yeah. Some girl called Amelia Cason.”

“Who is she?”

“I’m not sure, family but I don’t remember….”

“Hang on a minute.” – said Aaron thinking quickly. The image of those twitter posts flashed through his mind, and the username Lia. Can it be short for Amelia? – “Can it be a niece?” – he asked Ryan.

“Niece… oh yeah, I saw Cason on a lot of official documents, this guy has a sister with that name. Although I think that’s Katherine or something like that. This can be her daughter though.”

“That’s good.” – said Aaron before he realized maybe Ryan didn’t understand the link. – “Matty found proof that this girl hates Hopkins. Like a lot. If her shares are on sale…”

“Maybe Robert should talk to her.” – said Ryan finishing Aaron’s thought.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, cheers mate…”

“Wait, that’s not all.” – said Ryan in a hurry.

“What? There’s more?”

“Yeah, they’re definitely doing something shifty with the money. I looked into their accounts, it doesn’t add up. There’s a good 10% missing if you count everything.”

“How? Do you know where it could be?”

“No, but if I have to guess, it’s something dodgy.”

“Okay, thanks mate, I have to go.”

“You’re welcome, hey, let us know how it went okay?”

“Yeah okay, bye.” – said Aaron hanging up. – “ROBERT!” – he shouted getting out of bed. – “Rob…” - he started again before he almost collided with him on the way to Seb’s bedroom.

“Oi, careful.” – said Robert with Seb in his arm in a funny voice which made Seb laugh.

“Oh hey, little man.” – smiled Aaron ruffling up Seb’s hair. – “Robert I have news. Maybe you should call Nicola.”

“Wait, wait, slow down. What’s happened?”

“Dadda tv.” – said Seb interrupting their chat. He didn’t care about all these news. He just wanted to watch telly.

“We’re going in a minute Seb.” – said Robert but he was still looking at Aaron waiting for an answer.

“TV!!” – screamed Seb before Aaron could get a word out.

“Okay.” - said Aaron taking Seb from Robert. – “How about me and Daddy go and make breakfast and you watch a bit of telly in the meantime. Hmm? How’s that sound?” – he asked the little boy. When he saw that goofy smile on Seb’s face he loved that much, he knew it was a good idea. – “Come on I tell you everything in the kitchen.” – he said to Robert as they started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

“So… you think I should talk to her?” – asked Robert looking at Nicola through his laptop. They arranged an emergency skype call, and in the last 15 minutes they were talking about what Aaron did, the development they stumbled upon, the opportunity right in their hands.

“Definitely. No question about it.” – said Nicola. – “Look Robert we need to try everything before tomorrow’s meeting. I hope you thanked your husband properly for doing all this.” – she said with a certain look.

“Not yet, but he will. I’m sure of that.” – piped in Aaron smirking at Robert.

“Alright, I let you boys go and do… whatever, I really don’t wanna know. In the meantime, I look into it myself as well. I call you back with an update and then Robert, you’re gonna try and talk to that girl. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have 3 kids… and a half to look after.” – she said. They could hear Jimmy’s faint “oi” in the background before the call ended. Trust Nicola to say something like that. They both just looked at each other unable to hold back their laughter.

“Admit it, my plan worked.” – said Aaron smiling.

“I admit that it was a good idea, but we don’t know for sure if she’d even wanna meet. I mean… hating her uncle is one thing.”

“Robert, you saw her social media. Her hatred is out in the open.”

“Yeah? So why didn’t he do anything about it? If I were him…”

“If you were him you wouldn’t have a niece who hates you because you’re a decent man. He’s not.”

“Let’s just… wait until Nicola calls back. Because she will, you know that.”

“Oh yeah, I know. She can be very….”

“Enthusiastic?” – offered Robert with a laugh.

“I was gonna say pushy, and just, in general, a lot... but yeah.” – he said smiling as well.

It wasn’t about 2 hours later when Robert got a call. They all thought it would be Nicola but the number was unfamiliar. Robert just kinda looked at Aaron before he picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“Is this Robert Sugden?” – asked a voice. Female that’s the only thing Robert gathered.

“Yes, I'm him.” – he said still only looking at Aaron.

“Mr. Sugden, if I'm correct you'll have a meeting with Jeffrey Hopkins tomorrow.” – said the woman, and Robert got curious.

“Erm, that's right. Sorry who's speaking?” – he asked although in the back of his mind he thought of someone.

“I've called to give you an offer.” – said the woman without giving anything away.

“What offer? Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this mysterious offer save Robert and the company? Or will it turn into a disaster?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting goes well, another meeting gets canceled... or does it?

“D’ya think that’s wise?” – asked Aaron on the phone. Robert was already on his way to Hotten where he’d meet Lia.

“Are you kidding?” – he snorted - “It was YOUR idea. And it’s not like we have other choices, right?”

“Okay, that’s right.” – admitted Aaron. Obviously, he wanted to go with Robert, but there was Seb to think about so he stayed at home. Robert won’t be alone though because Nicola as good as volunteered to be there as well. So right now everybody was on their way to Hotten, where the girl said they should meet. She was indeed the niece, and she really hated her uncle. She didn’t clarify much when she called Robert, but she made it obvious that she wanted to basically sabotage him in every way she could.

Robert got there just before Nicola. But by the time he got out of his car she was there, standing next to him with a frown on her face.

“What?” – asked Robert sensing that something must have happened.

“I just got a call from Hopkins… well his secretary. He called off the meeting tomorrow.”

“Did he?” – asked Robert with a sarcastic tone. – “Doesn’t matter much does it?”

“Well… let’s hope it doesn’t.” – told him Nicola, before they entered the little café. Lia was already there, waiting.

“Mr. Sugden.” – she greeted him at first.

“Hi, please call me Robert. And this is Nicola.”

“Hello, yeah I’ve spoken to you on the phone as well.” – she remembered. Of course, Nicola called her right after their skype meeting ended. Robert should’ve guessed.

“So, we’re here, and we’re still not sure what exactly is going on.” – started Nicola.

“Yeah, I clarify that in a minute.” – said Lia before a waiter interrupted their chat to get their orders. After he left the table Lia looked around and started talking. – “My mother died recently.” – she said suddenly. Robert and Nicola weren’t expecting to hear something like that.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” – said Nicola while Robert just nodded. Topics like that were a bit hard for him.

“Thank you, she was ill for years, we knew it would happen, so we were prepared and everything.” – she said before she took a deep breath – “The reason I’m telling you this because she was my uncle’s sister. She had shares in every company, so you can imagine how hard it hit my uncle when he found out that she left everything to me. Absolutely everything.” – she said with a grin on her face. – “We never got on, me and my uncle. Things weren’t as bad when I was growing up, but then he took a totally different direction with the companies and he started to voice his homophobic slurs everywhere he went. That was a bit much.”

“So you want to help us because you hate your uncle?” – asked Robert.

“That’s the main reason, yes. How could I be a part of a company that promotes hate towards a community I’m part of?” – she asked looking at Robert and Nicola.

“Understandable.” – agreed Nicola.

“So I was kind of waiting for an opportunity like this.” – she smiled – “After your call…” – she nodded at Nicola – “… I looked up your company on the internet, to get a bit of information if you will.” – she said to Robert.

“Really? So, is there anything you’d like me to tell you?”

“I know that it’s a smaller business. I also know it went really well until this pandemic hit.”

“That’s true. And the only reason why I was basically forced to interact with people like your uncle.” – winced Robert.

“Who just phoned us to call off our meeting tomorrow.” – added Nicola. – “Wonder why.” – she said rolling her eyes.

“Well, if I can find information on you guys so can he… and he has more…. let’s say skills. I’m sure he figured out about your private life Robert. Which obviously I have no problem with. I know it wasn’t recent but congratulations on your marriage.” – she said sincerely. It really touched Robert.

“Thank you. Yeah, I thought that this might be the reason behind it. Well, I’m not about to hide who I am. It’s not a secret. If nothing else my name should raise questions.” – he scoffed sitting back on his chair.

“Oh, that’s right… your last name is Sugden-Dingle. Of course.” – said Lia remembering. Before Robert could react the waiter got back with their order, so they waited until he left before Nicola leaned forward to ask Lia.

“So, how do you want to help us exactly? We don’t even have a meeting with the man anymore.”

“That won’t be a problem.” – she smirked. – “You see, I have all these shares … and zero interest in business. Not just his business, but... well, I suppose I’m more of an artist type. I like photography and such. Business life is just not for me.”

“So you want to sell your shares?” – asked Robert.

“But your uncle has them on sale.” – said Nicola.

“Yeah, but not all of them. He has a right to sell 20% of it. The rest, however… that’s mine. I do whatever the fuck I want with that.”

“And you want to sell it for us?” – asked Nicola

“Sorry to interrupt, but you must know that I only asked for that meeting with him because we’re in desperate need of money. I don’t think we have the kind of cash to buy your shares.” – reasoned Robert.

“I know, and I don’t want your money.” – she said surprising both Nicola and Robert.

“Excuse me, did you just say you don’t want money?” – asked Nicola clearly thinking she’s hallucinating.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I said. I have the papers with me, I sign my shares over to Robert, and that’s it.”

“That’s it? Just like that? Sorry but it’s a little bit hard to believe.” – said Robert being skeptical.

“Look, just read the contract, there’s a part in it where it’s explained what my concept is with all of this.” – she said as she passed the papers over to Robert. – “My lawyers drew it up, and my uncle knows nothing about it. Obviously.” – she said as she waited for them to read it through.

After a few minutes, Robert put down the papers and looked at the girl. – “So… just to be clear, you sign your shares over, and you want nothing in exchange, just us to be LGBTQ friendly and to sign contracts with companies like that?”

“Yeah, that would drive my uncle nuts.” – she laughed. Robert and Nicola just looked at each other not quite believing what’s just happened.

“Nothing more? I mean you don’t want money… or…”

“No, look, my mother didn’t just leave her shares to me, I…. I have several properties, at least in 3 different countries, I have enough money okay? I don’t need these shares, and I certainly don’t want them.”

“So, what if your uncle won’t sell that 20%... what if he just takes it.” – wondered Nicola.

“He can’t. My mother didn’t agree with his policy either. She made it clear that if he wants to sell it he can only sell to a 3rd party, an outsider, so not even one of his little friends within the firm. She left clear instructions on that.”

“So, if he finds a buyer and sells it off, that still leaves us with 80% which means….” – said Robert thinking aloud.

“Which means you have the ability to change the whole policy of the business. You’d be a partner with lots of rights…. rights he can’t take away from you, no matter how much he’d want to.” – she chuckled.

“God you must really hate him.” – snorted Nicola.

“You have no idea. So, do we have a deal?” – she asked.

“Can I…. can I ask for a few minutes…. I just…” - said Robert looking at the girl before he turned to Nicola – “I have to call Aaron.”

“Go ahead.” – nodded Nicola. As soon as Robert stood up and went outside she whispered to Amelia – “Robert’s a great businessman. He has skills and he knows how to sell things. But he’s also a softie when it comes to his family.” – she smiled – “Just don’t tell him I said that.” – she winked, making Lia laugh.

“So, what do you think?” – asked Robert after he told Aaron everything in a nutshell. He was pacing around the car park still not believing how everything turned out.

“It… it sounds like a dream.” –said Aaron amused. – “Is it for real? Are you sure about it?”

“Yeah, it really seems like she means it. I saw the papers. All legal.”

“You should have it looked at though.”

“Obviously. I would call Clive, but I wanted to know what you thought first.”

“Do it.” – said Aaron and Robert could only imagine that he was standing with his hand on his hip as he bit his lips.

“Yeah?” – he asked back.

“Robert, we were waiting for an opportunity like that for months. I think you should say yes.”

“Okay.” - he said taking a breath. – “Then I’m gonna go back, and tell her that it’s good to go.”

“Okay, and call me when you’re on your way home, yeah?”

“Of course.” – he smiled before they hung up.

When Robert got back to their table he found Nicola and Amelia deep in conversation. Nicola must have said something that made Lia smile.

“Did I miss something?” – he asked looking at Nicola.

“No, she was just telling me what a good team you and your husband make.” – said Lia. – “You should’ve brought him along.”

“He had to stay at home to look after our son.” – said Robert with a soft smile – “But he says okay.” – he said nodding finally referring to the deal – “Although I really want this contract to be looked at by my lawyer.” – added Robert – “It’s not that I don’t trust you…”

“No, I get it, you’re a professional, and based on the little information I know, I didn’t expect anything less.” – she smiled. – “Look, I know you don’t have that meeting with my uncle anymore, but how about you come to the firm tomorrow anyway, to introduce yourself as the new partner. Can your lawyer look through the contract before that?”

“I have it arranged.” – grinned Robert.

“Great. Then I’ll go now, I leave these with you.” – she said pointing to the contract. – “Sign it before you come to the company tomorrow, and I get the rest done.”

“Sounds great.”

“Okay, then I see you at 10 am sharp. You know the address, right?”

“Yeah, I know where it is.”

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you guys.”

“The pleasure is all ours.” – smiled Robert knowing that things will definitely change from tomorrow on.

* * *

“And you need to go right now? You only just got back!” – said Aaron literally 10 minutes after Robert came through the door.

“It’s a long drive and I hate driving at night, you know that.” – he sighed. He didn’t want to go, but the headquarters was in London and he certainly didn’t want to be late.

“Yeah I know.” – moaned Aaron knowing that Robert was right. – “It’s just… you only got home… and you haven’t even told me what happened.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. So… “ - started Robert as he went to the kitchen to get himself a drink – “She really hates that man. “– he laughed.

“And rightly so.” – told him Aaron.

“Oh, wait…. where is Seb?” – asked Robert all of a sudden.

“He’s in his room… probably turning the whole place upside down.” – he said with a light chuckle.

“I should go up there and say hi before I leave.” – he said thinking. – “Come with me?” – he asked as he reached out his arm. – “I fill you in, in the meantime.”

“Robert.” – called out Aaron. He waited until his husband stopped and looked at him. – “I think tomorrow will be fine.” – he said knowing that Robert was still nervous about it. Even if the tables have turned… he knew his husband all too well.

“I know.” – sighed Robert. – “I just don’t wanna get ahead of myself… be overconfident.”

“You won’t be.” – said Aaron reassuring him with a pat on his shoulder. – “You’re gonna nail it. And then you’re gonna come home, and we’re gonna celebrate… properly.” – he said kissing him lightly, hoping Robert would understand the not so hidden meaning of his words.

“I’m gonna definitely hold you to that.” – winked Robert as he started to pull Aaron up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is very near to the end guys.... but I hope you're still enjoying the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets Hopkins, deals are made, and there's a bit of a time jump as well.
> 
> How will the story end?

Robert woke up anxious. He couldn’t help it. It was a big deal after all. He got to London around 8 pm checked in the hotel, called Aaron, and had an early night. At least he tried. He also spoke to Clive and everything was good to go for the meeting. He knew he had to bring his best to the table, and even though he was overthinking certain things, the excitement he felt was much bigger.

Just around 9 am he got a video call from Aaron.

“Hey you.” – he smiled before he realized Aaron was still in bed. – “Fancied a lie-in this morning?” – he joked before he added – “You know, it’s very unusual for you to make a video call.” –he said with a skeptical tone.

“Well…. someone demanded to see you….” – smiled back Aaron before he turned his phone to reveal a sleepy Seb beside him on Robert’s side of the bed. – “Come on, say hi to Daddy.” – he encouraged the little boy.

“Dadda! Hi!!!” – squeaked Seb waving at the phone, making both Aaron and Robert chuckle.

“Hiya buddy, did you sleep in my bed?”

“Because of the monsters.” – he pouted.

“Monsters? In your room? Ahh, didn’t Daddy chase them away?” – he asked absolutely enamored by the way Seb smiled at him.

“Nah, actually I told him to stay here, ain’t that right Sebby?” – asked Aaron before Robert could see a slight turn of the device, revealing Aaron’s face as he bit his lip, preventing himself from grinning.

“Oh, I see. Daddy was afraid alone, right? So you stayed with him to protect him from the monsters.”

“Yeah.” – nodded Seb like he was some kind of a big hero. He was adorably confident.

“Wow, that’s… I’m really proud of you.” – smiled Robert.

“Yeah imagine, I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I had to stay here alone.” – said Aaron winking at Robert. – “Alright mate, tell you what, you stay here, I go and make you a hot chocolate okay?” – he asked the little boy.

“But Daddy!!!” – he said pointing to the phone.

“I have to talk to Daddy a bit more, but he promises that he’s gonna call us later, ain’t that right?” – said Aaron looking at Robert through the screen.

“Yeah absolutely, I wouldn’t miss the chance.” – he smiled. – “Be a good boy Seb alright? I’ll be home tonight and we’re gonna play your favorite game.”

“With the cars?” – asked Seb with his eyes lighten up.

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

“Okay.” – he nodded.

“Bye Seb.” – called out Robert. In return he could hear a fainted _“bye Daddy”_ before Aaron left the room and went downstairs.

“So, how did ya sleep?” – he asked with a yawn.

“Good… good. It was alright.” – shrugged Robert.

“Okay, and now without the bullshit?”

“Fine, I couldn’t fall asleep for hours… I just couldn’t shut my brain down. But it’s more excitement than anything else really.”

“Okay, then I’m glad. Did Clive call you back?” – asked Aaron while he got Seb’s favorite cup out to make his hot chocolate.

“Yeah, he looked it through, he said it’s all legit and that it’s a really great opportunity. We had a minor change in it, and I still have to run that through Lia, but I think it’s gonna be fine.”

“What change? It’s not something bad is it?”

“No, it’s…. I just can’t let Lia give her shares to me for nothing. Okay I know we have to find LGBTQ-friendly companies but that cannot be her only condition. I feel bad for her doing this for free.”

“But she said she doesn’t want the money.”

“She’s an artist… she’s gonna need money.” – argued Robert.

“But she’s loaded innit?”

“Well yeah but… I still feel like… I’ve taken advantage.”

“So what now?”

“I wanna sign a contract with her. Make her the head of our art department.”

“A head of our what?” – asked back Aaron.

“You know… this is big news. This whole thing with Hopkins. It’s gonna be in articles and magazines. We need promotion. And not just now… but after the sensation died down. She’s an artist, she knows this stuff.”

“So… you want her to help creating a campaign for us?”

“Yeah, I mean she wants us to find new business partners… I bet she knows people. Why not.”

“And that way she can make money from it.”

“Exactly.” – nodded Robert. – “So what do you think? How does it sound?” – he asked.

“I think it sounds cool. She’s gonna like it.” – said Aaron with a warm smile on his face.

“I hope so. Okay, I gotta go and get ready. I don’t wanna be late. I call you right after.”

“Okay…”

“Oh and one more thing.” – called back Robert before Aaron could hang up. – “Tell Nicola not to call. I’m gonna let her know about everything as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” – laughed Aaron. It wasn’t even surprising, they both knew how Nicola could be. – “Robert, you’re gonna be great.”

“Thank you. Love you.”

“Love you too.” – he said before they ended the call. Aaron stood there in the kitchen for a few seconds, hoping that everything’s gonna go well for Robert, but he couldn’t stay in his silent bubble for too long because a couple of moments later he heard tiny feet coming or rather running down the stairs. And just a second later he heard Seb’s little voice shouting about his hot chocolate. – “Alright, alright. It’s right here, I was just about to take it upstairs. God, you’re just like your dad.” – he said shaking his head, which only made Seb laugh even harder.

* * *

“Ah Robert, you’re here.” – waved Lia when she spotted him in the lobby. The headquarters of Viewpoint Trucking honestly looked like some kind of fancy hotel. At least Robert thought so. He was also half relieved that he won’t have to ask around for directions. He had a feeling that Mr. Hopkins might not know about this meeting.

“Hi.” – nodded Robert as he got closer. There was a man standing next to Lia. He looked like a lawyer.

“Robert, this is Andrew Franklin. He’s my legal adviser.”

“Nice to meet you Robert.” – said Andrew with a confident smile.

“Robert Sugden-Dingle. Nice to meet you too.” – nodded Robert. – “So, I assume your uncle still doesn’t know about this?”

“Yeah that’s right.” – chuckled Lia. – “Can’t wait to see his face.” – she whispered to herself.

“Oh Robert.” – called out Andrew – “Did you sign the papers?”

“Yeah, I got it here with me… although I wanna propose a little addition to it.” – he said before he started to pull out the newly draw contract for Lia. He shoved it in her hand without any explanation. – “Read it.”

“What is it?” – she asked while she started scanning through the lines.

“A proposition.”

“A proposition?” – she asked looking up.

“Yeah, for you. And no, I can’t take it back.” – he said while Lia continued to read through the page. – “I just can’t have you sign all of this over to me… for free. This.” – he said pointing to the paper – “This is what I can offer. And I’d really like you to take it.”

“Art department?” – asked Lia – “What does that even mean?”

“It means you could help us with marketing and stuff. You must know more about our targeted companies. The business could really do with your insights.”

“Really?” – she asked and Robert could see she was thinking about it.

“Yeah, really.” – he answered while Lia let Andrew take a look. – “You said you don’t wanna deal with business. And this way you won’t have to. But still… you could help us make the right decisions. Help us promoting ourselves. Generally speaking to build up a new clientele. Not to mention it would definitely be in the papers… and…”

“And it would drive this fucker mad.” – she said laughing. – “Alright Robert, you got a deal.” – she said cheerfully.

“It looks good, we could discuss the details and schedule after we're finished here.” – said Andrew as he gave the contract back to Lia.

“Alright.” – she agreed before she took a big breath. Robert didn’t know why but he copied her moves – “Gentlemen, shall we?” – she asked as they started walking towards the elevator.

* * *

“So… just to be clear.“ – started Robert as the elevator opened on the 6th floor. – “Do we have a plan or…”

“Well.” – said Lia looking at him. – “My uncle scheduled a board meeting for today at 11 am. As you know he had that meeting with you at 10 but he kindly took a step back.”

“Oh yeah how could I forget.” – said Robert sarcastically as they reached the door to the conference room. There was a desk up front but the secretary wasn’t there.

“Looks like we just have to go in. Follow me.” – smiled Lia opening the door.

Robert let her lead the way and scanned the room as soon as he was in. It took him less than a nanosecond to realize what kind of money this firm has. He didn’t even hear Lia talking at first, but he made himself snap out of it to focus.

“Uncle.” – she nodded getting his attention. As Lia addressed him, Robert looked at the man. Obviously, he saw him in magazines and articles on the internet so he wasn’t surprised. Jeffrey Hopkins looked exactly like someone addicted to the limelight. Someone who would literally sell his soul for a good deal.

“Amelia?” – called out the man confused as he looked at his watch. – “The meeting’s at 11. And who’s this?” – he asked pointing at Robert. – “Wait a minute…. I know you don’t I?” – he asked.

“Yeah.” – answered Lia before Robert could open his mouth. – “He’s Robert Sugden. You were supposed to have a meeting with him… right about now. But you canceled.”

“Why is he here then?” – he asked still not addressing Robert. Like he wasn’t even there. That was the point where Robert took a step forward with a smug smile on his face, ready for the battle.

“I thought I would drop by… and introduce myself … as your new… partner.”

“You WHAT?” – said Hopkins half yelling while he stood up from his chair. He was already nervous that much was obvious.

“If you let me….” – said Lia nodded at Andrew. – “Andrew will let you have a copy of the contract. I sold my sharing to Mr. Sugden here.” – smiled Lia – “And he kindly accepted my offer.” – she said while her uncle started reading the papers. – “Cheers Robert, again. It was so nice of you.” – she winked.

“You….. you cannot do this!!” – said Hopkins shaking his head.

“I think you’ll find I do whatever the hell I want. Just for the record…. it’s what mum would’ve wanted.”

“Your mum would ne….”

“I really don’t think we should get into this subject uncle.” – she said interrupting him. – “Mum left specific instructions. Not just for me… for you as well. It’s a good thing she had that in writing….” – she trailed off.

“No…. this cannot be all legal. I won’t allow it!” – he said with his eyes still fixed on the signed deal.

“I hardly think that matters…. Jeff.” – said Robert taking another step forward. – “You don’t mind me calling you Jeff right? We’re partners after all.” – he smirked. – “You can call me Robert.”

“I could call you a lot of things…. “ – he murmured under his breath.

“What was it, Jeffrey? I didn’t quite catch that?” – asked Robert. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he couldn’t resist. – “I think this… partnership could be beneficial for both of us…you just have to stop trying to ruin it.”

“Me ruining it??? ME?” – shouted Hopkins. – “I have this nonsense sorted out by my lawyers.” – he said already calling his men.

“Fill your boots. For all I care.” – said Lia. – “It’s all legal. I sold my shares… now he has them. He’s your partner. In fact…” – said Lia turning to Robert. – “I also have a 10% worth sharing in this company.” – she started. – “I only sold what my mum left for me.”

“Lia no! Don’t you dare!” – warned Hopkins. Robert had no idea what was she talking about but everything made sense after a few more seconds.

“My mother had 45% of everything just like you.” – she said to her uncle. – “She agreed that you should be the one managing everything since she never really wanted to control the business. I have 10%. When Mum died… it gave you the chance to sell 20% of her shares… but only to a third party. Do you have a buyer?” - she asked. It got Jeffrey off guard. He didn’t see this spin coming.

“Not… not yet.”

“Well then. Robert here agreed to help me out… and since I still have that 10% I don’t want anything to do with…. I think I’m just gonna sell that to him as well.”

“Do you know this man anyway?” – asked Hopkins pointing at Robert. – “I have his full background. I know his family status…. I….”

“I don’t give a shit.” – laughed Lia. – “I like him. I asked around as well. He’s a good businessman. And honestly…” - she said as she looked at Robert. – “He’s a good guy. I think he’s exactly the person I should trust my shares with.” – she smiled.

“Everything’s legal… by the way.” – said Andrew because along with everyone he could also see Jeffrey’s face becoming more and more red. – “I made sure of it myself.”

“It’s nonsense. How could you do this? With your own flesh and blood?” – asked Hopkins trying to pressure Lia. – “Now… he’s gonna made us sign contracts with…. with…“ – he didn’t need to finish, both Robert and Lia knew what he was going to say.

“Oh no…. he wouldn’t do that.” – said Lia. – “But I would. I told him he had to find a certain clientele. To be honest that was my only request. Robert kindly agreed.”

“Of course he would… he’s gay.” – shouted Hopkins.

“I’m bisexual… not that it’s any of your business.” – said Robert – “But your bigoted views could do with some education. And that will be my first task as…. well, it looks like as the new majority shareholder of this company. I would be very careful to choose my words from now on Jeffrey.” – implied Robert.

“I…. I…” – stuttered Hopkins.

“No…. it’s alright. It’s a bit too much all at once… I get it.” – said Robert waving his hand – “Let’s call it a day, alright?” – he suggested. – “I’m gonna stay in town for tonight so we could have a proper meeting tomorrow. I inform my lawyer.” – he said turning to Lia. – “And then we can start. In the meantime… I think I have the right to the recent statistics and files? Right?” – he asked knowing damn well that he’s got the upper hand.

“Right.” – answered Hopkins through gritted teeth.

“Uncle… if you don’t like this… you can just sell your share you know. It’s quite liberating. I’m speaking from experience.” – said Lia clearly enjoying the whole situation.

“You…. you ruined this company. RUINED IT!” – he shouted at her.

“No… I think she actually saved it.” – corrected him Robert. – “Okay, if that’s all… I think I’m gonna go now.”

“Wait a second.” – said Lia – “Andrew’s gonna show you the basics. And he’s gonna get you a card to the doors and such.” – she said - “And obviously your name will be registered so you could come and go as you please.”

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! IS THIS A JOKE?” – shouted Jeffrey.

“Oh no, I can assure you, it’s all real.” – smiled Lia. – “I just wish Mum would’ve seen this.”

“She would be so disappointed.”

“No, she would be glad to see the glimmer of hope.” – she said fighting back before they left the room with Andrew and Robert.

As soon as they were out and the doors closed behind them, Robert looked at her.

“You were brilliant.”

“Well thank you…. Mr. majority shareholder.”

“Am I really? I mean… do you really wanna sell your 10%?”

“Robert… I don’t wanna deal with this company. But okay… let’s have an agreement. You get this place turn around. Basically, start anew. And then I reconsider buying it back from you. Deal?” – she asked with such confidence that Robert could only nod and agree.

* * *

_**4 months later** _

“Well… we kinda saw that coming.” – said Aaron out of the blue. They were watching the news with Robert at home when the second lockdown was announced.

“Good thing we’re prepared for it…. this time.” – answered Robert as he stretched out.

In the last 4 months, they managed to get the business back on track. Robert wasted no time after all the paperwork was done and dusted, so Viewpoint Trucking had a much different look than before. Hopkins tried to put on a fight. He did little else in the first month. Then his lawyers kind of told him he has no choice. Either stay or just sell his shares and go. And he was always a greedy bastard so going wasn’t an option. Even when he knew that he had to cooperate with people he despised for years and years. Robert found amusement in seeing him squirm. Lia helped with the promotion and thanks to her, not only the haulage business was secured, but Holy Scrap as well. Some of their new clients found it reassuring to know that these businesses were owned by a married couple. It made everything more valuable.

The media buzz also helped. As it was expected the news hit every platform, and suddenly Robert got lots of calls from certain journalists and business papers. Everybody wanted to know the story behind Hopkins’s fall.

By the end of the 3rd month, after Robert took over, things were going in the right direction. They always had a project to work on, and finally, life wasn’t about just surviving. Robert had to spend more time in London in these months, but they knew it would be the price they had to pay. The benefit made up for all the inconvenience.

“You don’t have a meeting tomorrow, right?” – asked Aaron. Ever since the transition, building up an online workspace was the most important thing for Robert. Part of the reason they did so bad during the first lockdown was because they had no plan for an emergency like that. This new system had a few benefits, like working from home and making business deals over skype calls. On the other hand, working from 9 to 5 wasn’t an option anymore. If there was something that needed to be done, they did it right away. It didn’t matter if it was the weekend or 10 pm at night. It was still much better than the alternative.

“No, my weekend is really yours this time.” – smiled Robert. He agreed that even if there’ll be a problem, Nicola would handle it for now. Seb’s birthday was getting close and they needed to figure out something since it would be a very different birthday from what he had before. They made sure to sit down with him and tell him why he’s not seeing that many people nowadays. It seemed like he got it. He was a smart one. And curious. Always had a question for his dads.

“Good, that’s good. You worked really hard, I think it’s time you take a few days off.” – stated Aaron as he leaned into Robert to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, and we need to discuss what we’re gonna do about the little monster’s birthday.” – sighed Robert.

“Oh I think it has to be dinosaur-themed, innit?” – he laughed. Seb developed this… fascination with dinosaurs in these last few months. That was all he talked about.

“I should start googling how to make a dinosaur cake then? Is that what you’re saying?” – smiled Robert looking at his husband.

“Maybe that’s a good idea.” – laughed Aaron.

“Does this mean we’re gonna have a late night, doing all of this after he went to bed?”

“Probably.” – he chuckled. – “Why? Do you have something else on your mind?” – asked back Aaron as he bit his lip. Before Robert could answer they heard yelling from upstairs.

“DAAAAAAAD!!!!” – shouted Seb. They both looked towards the stairs before they cracked a smile.

“JUST A SECOND MATE.” – he shouted to Seb before he looked at Aaron smirking – “Maybe…” – he smirked as he kissed him quickly – “… you’ll have to wait and see.” – he said whispering before he stood up not even giving a second for Aaron to react as he walked away.

As Robert went upstairs he got his phone out of his pocket to check his e-mails. He knew that Aaron wanted to spend some uninterrupted alone time with him, without Seb wandering into their room, as he often did these days. He was looking forward to it. But most of all he was looking forward to the surprise he was about to serve to his husband. He was just waiting for the confirmation. And as he opened his mailbox he started grinning.

He was gutted at the beginning of the year when it became clear that the business was struggling and that meant their plans for the future would need some rearranging. They wanted to expand the family and not being able to do that…. it took a toll on both of them. However, what Aaron didn’t know was that his husband started looking into things as soon as their situation got better. They both wanted a little brother or sister for Seb, and it looked like now they had the opportunity.

“Hiya mate.” – smiled Robert as he stepped into Seb’s room. He found his son on the floor happily playing with all of his toys. ALL OF THEM. All around the place. It was chaos but he didn’t mind. – “Give me another second and then I can help you with that building.” – he said quickly grabbing his phone as he pointed to the tower that was half-ruined after it fell apart. Robert guessed that was part of the reason why Seb started shouting in the first place. He remembered them building it for 2 whole days beforehand. And when Seb was in charge…. let’s just say a lot of grumpiness was involved. That might have been Aaron’s influence.

“The dinosaur did it.” – grinned Seb throwing said dinosaur right in the direction of the blocks.

“Of course he did.” – chuckled Robert – “Can you please get those back into the box?” – asked Robert looking at all the abandoned toys around the room as he waited for Nicola to pick up the phone. – “Oh, hi Nicola.”

“Robert. What do I owe this pleasure?” – she asked joking.

“I need a favor.”

“Of course you do… why else would you call me.” – she said and Robert could practically see her rolling her eyes.

“Come on Nicola…. it’s important.” – he said before he took a breath. – “You remember what I told you… last week? The big…” – he started before he realized that Seb was watching him with bright eyes. He had to be careful about what he said. Seb didn’t quite get the concept of a secret just yet. – “The big… erm…. thing.” – he said finally.

“Oh yeah, the big... thing." - she smiled playing along. - "You’re not alone I guess.” 

“No, I’m with Seb.”– he said winking at the boy. – “Hey Seb, say hi to auntie Nicola.” – said Robert turning the phone to his son who squeaked “hi”.

“Oh, you’re gonna tell Aaron tonight?” – asked Nicola piecing it together.

“Yeah. I just got the e-mail. We’re gonna have a nice chat in the clinic next week.”

“Wow, you weren’t joking when you said you’re gonna get it done. It’s the one where you were ready to go just before this hell year started, right?”

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for this all year. It’s just…”

“I know 2020 has been shit so far. But I’m happy for you. Really.” – she added so Robert would know she meant it.

“I know, thank you. This also means that you’re gonna have to be in charge until Thursday. We have the appointment on Wednesday but we also have someone’s birthday in the meantime.” – he whispered trying not to get Seb’s attention.

“Alright, alright. Go and celebrate, and have another mini you. You guys deserve it.”

“Actually this time…my biggest wish is a mini Aaron.”– confessed Robert.

“Oh wow really?” – asked Nicola. –“To be honest I don’t even know why I’m surprised.” – she scoffed. – “Everybody knows you worship the ground he walks on.” – she laughed.

“Yeah I love my husband, so sue me. I just wanna have a proper family with him. A big one.”– he sighed.

“Okay, you should probably hang up then and go tell your husband that.”– she said.

“Yeah you’re right I really should.” – laughed Robert.

“The business will be fine. I’m gonna have a full report ready for you on Thursday.”

“Thank you.”

“Have a great night.” – she said honestly before she hung up. Robert couldn’t stop grinning as he got his phone back in his pocket. But he snapped out of it quickly when he realized Seb was still staring at him.

“Okay, Seb. You packed away your toys, thank you. Do you wanna know a secret?” – he asked. Seb just started nodding rapidly. – “Great, but actually it’s more of a surprise, for Daddy Aaron. What do you think, should we go and tell him?”

“What’s the surprise?”– asked the little boy as Robert picked him up from the floor.

“You’re gonna figure it out in a minute. But hey, you could help me actually. Could you shout really loud for Daddy to get his attention? Ask him to come upstairs. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” – smirked Seb before he screamed the house down. Aaron was in for a big surprise. He didn’t even know but his life was going to take a turn really soon. And all for the better. He didn’t know yet but 2020 was about to give him exactly what he craved for the past year and a half. A better reality.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for sticking with me until the end (if you did) 
> 
> and if you're coming back to it later, well cheers for that as well. 
> 
> I know it took a while for me to get this done, but I really, really hope you're enjoying this, and how it ended. Please let me know.


End file.
